OTPs Meet
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is a random idea I had to write. Malec meets Britin and the gang. Madness ensues and fun things happen. Please tell me what yoou think! :)


**Author's Note: This story takes place in the beginning of season 2 of QAF and post-COHF. I felt the sudden need to read/write a fic with Brian/Justin and the gang meeting Malec. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own QAF or any of the characters used. If I did, the ending would be COMPLETELY different. I do not own Malec or TMI, if I did, it would suck. xD**

**Brian's POV**

This morning started the same as most, coffee at the diner. The gang was pretty much just sitting there for a few hours, longer than normal. Justin tried to pour us coffee, but spilt it all over my brand new Prada shoes. This was not the first time this has happened.

"Fuck!" he muttered. He grabbed for a towel, but his hand jerked back again. Debbie gave him a sympathetic look and started to clean it up with my help. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry." He looked like he was about to punch the wall. He looked like he wanted to go curl into a ball and hide.

I stood for a moment, and shook my head. "It's fine," I looked at him, "You want to get out of here?"

He shook his head, "No. I need to stay. I have a job to do." Then, he went back to work.

The rest of us just sat there listening vaguely to Emmett trail on about Pride week coming up. We heard the door open and Debbie started screeching, welcoming in her latest victims. Then, when I leaned to get a closer look, I saw a man about my height covered in glitter and fashion labels. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter, attractive man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. The shorter man looked uncomfortable to be in the diner. Next to me, I heard Emmett say, "Who's the hogtie?"

I smirked and continued to listen to Emmett babble. I continued eyeing the newest patrons, though I remember one of them from before. A while back. The one with the glitter. He was hot. And as hot as he was, he was ten times better in bed. I didn't really remember too much of that night. Probably met him at Babylon. Probably fucked him right there, in the backroom. Probably dumped him the next day. That is how it worked. That is what I did. Though, I didn't really do tricks more than once. I looked at the man on his shoulder. He was attractive in a way that was indifferent. He looked very uncomfortable, and he was clinging to the other male. I chewed my gum and stood up. The gang knew exactly what I was about to do, and they shook their heads at me, probably because they knew they could never get either of the men. I smirked as I turn to walk to the door. I walked right up to Alec and whispered his husky voice, "Hey there, blue eyes. How about you come home with me, or just come."

The man backed away in surprise and gave Brian a look mixed with horror and confusion. He looked at the sparkly man, who gazed his eyes at Brian. The taller man seemed to examine Brian. His mouth formed a slight smirk. He seemed to be remembering their night together as well. Brian grinned a cocky smile as Alec continued to look away, "You should feel lucky." When Alec gave him a disbelieving look Brian confirmed, "Out of every twink, or fag in this dump, you are the most fuckable." Alec blushed furiously and looked away again, after stuttering out some incoherent.

Magnus finally spoke, "You can stop hitting on my boyfriend anytime." He was aware of the hotness of his boyfriend, and he was perfectly fine with others acknowledging that attractiveness, but when it made Alec so nervous and shy, he felt the need to intervene.

Brian gave a low laugh, "Oh, but he deserves to be fucked by better than you, not that you are terrible in bed, of course." He raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

Magnus suddenly had the urge to hit Brian in the face. He looked over at Alec, who looked like he felt the same. Magnus reached over to Alec and grabbed his hand, as they turned to walk out. Except, Alec turned and looked straight at Brian with his angry, blue eyes, "He is better than you ever will be," he turned.

Brian added, "Don't knock it 'till you try it."

Alec muttered, "Asshole mundane." Then, he gripped Magnus' hand harder and they walked out.

When they got out of the diner, Alec was out of breath. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst right out of his chest. He walked hand-in-hand with Magnus down the street, until they got the area where they had come through the portal. Magnus stopped them and sighed, "I guess this wasn't as good an idea as I had thought. Sorry, Alexander, darling."

Alec took a deep breath, "It is fine. That guy was just- ugh."

Magnus nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I know." He pulled Alec in for a hug and then kissed his forehead. Then, he grinned his mischievous cat grin, "Did you mean all of that? About my being better than him?"

Alec blushed, but replied with sarcasm, "Of course you are better than that mundane. He was a complete asshole. You are a much better person than him." He smirked at Magnus.

Magnus squinted his eyes and put his arms tightly around Alec, "You know what I mean. You think I am better than him in that way?"

Alec blushed and tried to look down, but Magnus' face was just inches away from his own. "How would I know? I mean- I haven't…" he looked at Magnus, "But it seems that you have."

Magnus sighed, "Yeah… A while ago…" he paused then winked at Alec, "But thanks for the backup and reassurance, darling." He pulled Alec in for a deep kiss, which Alec reciprocated.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the diner:<strong>

Justin had sat with the gang, laughing, as Brian sulked back. When Brian sat pushed his way back into the seat, Emmett said, "So how did that work out for you?" Then, they all started laughing and laughing.

Debbie came by their table, "What is going on?"

"Brian got rejected!" Ted replied happily.

Debbie joined in on the laughter as Brian said, "I did the sparkly one. A few years back."

The rest of the gang didn't believe him, and also just continued laughing about the blue-eyed man, whose name they still did not know.


End file.
